Mungkinkah, Aku Mencintainya?
by Riria Ly
Summary: Harry yang bingung akan perasaannya yang sedikit aneh kepada Hermione, Harry Potter dan Piala Api, sedikit OOC :D


**Mungkinkah, aku mencintaimu?**

**Harry James Potter**

**Hermione Jane Granger**

**Disclamer : J.K Rowling**

**Di fic ini, banyak sekali adegan yang berasal dari novel Harry Potter dan Piala Api bahkan hampir semuanya, hanya diubah dan ditambah sedikit biar lebih ke Harmony. Spesial buat para HarMony Shipper :D Hope You like it **

'Colin Creveey mengatakan bahwa Harry jarang tampil tanpa ditemani Hermione Granger, si gadis kelahiran Muggle yang cantik memukau, yang seperti halnya Harry, salah satu murid top disekolah'

Harry tergelak membaca artikel yang ditulis oleh Rita Skeeter itu, penulis keji itu mengatakan bahwa Harry telah menemukan cinta di Hogwarts yaitu Hermione Granger. Ia setuju dengan ucapannya yang mengatakan jika Hermione cantik memukau, memang kenyataannya seperti itu, hanya saja dia kan sahabatnya, sahabat dekatnya selain Ron Weasley dan untuk saat ini Ron sedang marah padanya. Hermione akhir-akhir ini memang hampir selalu bersama Harry, membantunya mencari artikel tentang naga, yang akan dihadapi Harry pada tugas pertama, mempelajari mantra-mantra baru. Dan perlu dicatat hanya Hermione seorang yang mau berdekatan dengannya untuk saat ini, dia yang selalu memberi Harry semangat dalam menghadapi tugas pertama Turnamen Triwizard, selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak meladeni anak-anak Slytherin yang mengejeknya, meskipun Harry agak bosan dengan rencana S.P.E.W nya.

Ketika Harry berhasil melaksanakan tugas pertamanya dengan sukses, hanya ada satu nama dipikirannya dan dia bagaimana pun harus bertemu dengannya, tetapi sebelum mencapai mulut tenda, ia sudah mendapatinya, Hermione, bersama Ron.

"Harry kau hebat sekali," lengking Hermione, ada bekas luka di pipinya. "Kau luar biasa! Betul!"

Harry memberikan senyum padanya, saat ia kembali berbaikan dengan Ron, ia menetaskan air matanya berteriak bahwa mereka berdua begitu bodoh, lalu memeluk keduanya dan berlari pergi masih dengan menangis. Mereka bertiga bersahabat dan akan selamanya seperti itu.

Seminggu yang lalu, Harry mengatakan bahwa mencari pasangan dansa soal enteng disbanding menghadapi naga Ekor Berduri Hungaria. Tetapi sekarang setelah melakukan pertarungan dengan naga, dan menghadapi prospek mengajak anak perempuan ke pesta dansa, dia ternyata lebih memilih menghadapi naga sekali lagi. Dia bahkan sudah ditolak oleh Cho Chang, anak kelas lima Ravenclaw yang popular, cantik dan juga pemain Quidditch yang hebat, dia sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

Pesta dansa natal semakin dekat, sungguh Harry tak mempunyai inisiatif akan mengajak siapa lagi, para anak-anak perempuan cantik pastilah sudah mendapat pasangan. Tiba-tiba terbesit satu nama dipikirannya.

Hermione.

Sudut bibir Harry tertarik ke atas ketika memikirkannya, setelah menyebutkan password pada Nyonya Gemuk dengan lesu ia memasuki ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan mendapati Ron yang duduk dengan muka pucat pasi dengan Ginny disampingnya.

Harry menghampirinya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Ginny menceritakan bahwa Ron baru saja mengajak Fleur Delacour, gadis keturunan veela. Harry juga menceritakan perihal ditolaknya ia saat mengajak Cho dan kemudian Hermione masuk.

"Hermione Neville benar- kau cewek…" Tentu saja dia cewek-cewek cantik, batin Harry. "Kau bisa pergi dengan salah satu dari kami!"

Dengan ku saja kalau begitu, batin Harry bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa pergi bersama kalian" kata Hermione. "Karena aku akan pergi dengan orang lain."

Rasanya lebih sakit saat mendengar Hermione bilang seperti itu daripada penolakan yang dilakukan Cho bagi Harry.

Ron masih saja kekeh bahwa Hermione belum mempunyai pasangan dan Hermione tampak sekali tersinggung lalu pergi ke kamar anak perempuan. Hati Harry yang hancur, membuat ia meminta Parvati Patil-cewek yang suka sekali mengikik, untuk pergi ke pesta dansa bersamanya. Setidaknya ia akan memiliki pasangan.

Harry sudah memakai jubah pesta nya, bersama Ron yang tampak canggung sekali akan jubah pestanya yang aneh dan juga teman sekamarnya yang lain turun menuju ruang rekreasi yang sangat ramai oleh anak-anak yang juga memakai jubah pesta. Harry mendapati Parvati yang tampak cantik di kaki tangga, tapi entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan bahwa Hermione lebih dari itu.

Tapi aneh, kemana anak itu, ia tak mendapatinya saat di ruang rekreasi bahkan ketika ia sudah masuk ke Aula Besar. Harry menatap Parvati sebal, saat ia menarik-narinya mendekati Profesor McGonagall. Harry melihat Roger Davies tak bisa melepaskan mengalihkan pandangan dari Fleur Delacour dan Cho bersama Cerdic, ia tak ingin memandangnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada kepada gadis disebelah Krum. Dia ternganga.

Gadis itu adalah Hermione.

Bukan Hermione seperti biasanya, bukan Hermione yang kemana-mana membawa buku-buku tebal. Dia gadis yang sangat cantik. Rambut yang biasanya mengembang berantakan kini rapih mengkilap dan dijadikan sanggul, dia mengenakan jubah berwarna biru indah yang sangat cocok sekali ditubuhnya. Ia tersenyum canggung yang bagi Harry sangat manis, padanya.

"Hai Harry," sapanya.

Bahkan mata Parvati terbelalak menatap Hermione, saat pintu Aula Besar besar terbuka, lebih banyak lagi anak-anak yang menatap takjub pada Hermione, kecuali mereka klub penggemar Victor Krum yang melempar pandangan hina padanya.

Harry masih saja memandangi Hermione, sebelum McGonagall dengan suara menyebalkannya menyuruh para juara untuk mengikutinya dan lebih parahnya lagi saat Parvati menggandengnya dengan kuat, tersenyum sana-sini seperti orang sinting. Andai dia mengajak Hermione lebih dulu, bodohnya dia.

Harry menarik salah satu kursi dan melihat kearah Hermione lagi. Dia tampak bersemangat mengobrol dengan Victor Krum, wajahnya juga kelihatan senang. Harry mendengus tak suka, menyebabkan Parvati bertanya padanya.

"Tidak," jawab Harry singkat.

Pesta ini sangat membosankan, Harry mendengar Krum menceritakan tentang sekolahnya pada Hermione dengan antusias yang berlebihan, berlanjut pada Karkaroff dan Dumbledore yang membahas soal menjaga rahasia soal kastil mereka dan juga kritikan Fleur Delacour pada Davies tentang dekorasi Hogwarts yang sangat jauh tertinggal ketimbang Beauxbatons. Dia juga melihat Hagrid dengan jubah anehnya melambai padanya.

Perhatian Harry kembali pada Hermione yang tengah mengajari Krum agar menyebut namanya dengan benar. Cihh badan saja yang besar, menyebut nama orang dengan benar saja tak bisa, Harry mencemooh, dalam hati-tentu saja.

"Sudah hampir benar," katanya, ia menatap Harry, tersenyum manis. Ada sesuatu diperut Harry yang memaksa keluar.

Setelah makanan disantap habis, Dumbledore bangkit dan meminta seluruh anak untuk berdiri. Dia menyihir panggung disebelah kanan, kemudian mucul 1 set alat music lengkap. The Weirds Sister naik ke atas panggung, diiringi suara gemuruh. Harry terpesona sampai-sampai lupa bahwa saat itu juga dia diharuskan berdansa.

"Ayo, kita harus berdansa!" dan untuk ketiga kalinya dihari itu, Parvati menyeretnya ke lantai dansa. Ia menyambar kedua tangan Harry, satu diletakan dipinggangnya dan satunya lagi digenggam erat-erat.

The Weird Sister mengakhiri lagu pertamanya, alasan yang sangat bagus untuk mengajak Parvati duduk dan mengakhiri dansa itu.

"Tapi lagu ini benar-benar bagus," serunya, saat The Weird Sister memainkan lagu lagi, kali ini lebih cepat.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka," kata Harry berbohong, gentian ia kini yang menyeret Parvati menuju ke meja Ron dan Padma, saudara kembar Parvati.

"Bagaimana?" Harry bertanya tapi Ron tak menjawab, dia memandangi Hermione yang tengah berdansa didekat situ dengan Krum, Harry berharap dia bisa berada diposisi Krum dan rela menukarkannya dengan Firebolt pemberian Sirius. Parvati berpamitan padanya untuk berdansa dengan cowok Beauxbatons yang mengajaknya, Harry tak peduli dan masih tetap memandang Hermione.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya saat dikira Hermione akan datang kepadanya dan itu memang benar, wajahnya agak kemerahan membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Hai," sapa Harry, refleks sebenarnya akibat senang Hermione datang.

"Panas, ya?" kata Hermione, mengipasi diri dengan tangannya. "Victor sedang mengambil minuman."

Bisakah kau tak menyebutkan nama itu.

"Apa dia belum memintamu memanggilnya Vicky?" Ron memberikan pandangan menghina.

"Kenapa sih kau?" Hermione heran.

"Dia anak Durmstrang!" bentak Ron. "Dia akan melawan Harry! Melawan Hogwarts! Kau.. kau bergaul dengan musuh."

Selanjutnya terjadi perdebatan hebat antara Ron dan Hermione.

"Bagaimana dia mengajakmu?" Harry menyela berharap perdebatan mereka berakhir dan itu cukup berhasil.

"Dia mengajakku saat diperpustakaan." Ia terdiam, wajahnya kembali memerah. "Dia bilang, dia ke perpustakaan setiap hari untuk mencari kesempatan berbicara denganku, tetapi dia tak juga mempunyai keberanian," tambahnya.

Ron kembali berdebat dengan Hermione, Harry memutar mata malas. Mendengar Hermione berbicara semangat soal pertemuannya dengan Krum, membuat semangat Harry rontok seketika. Hermione melomat bangun saat Ron memanggil Krum dengan sebutan Vicky, bagus Ron.

"Dimana Herm-ayon-nini?" terdengar suara bertanya, Krum baru saja bergabung dan duduk didekat Harry.

"Mana kutahu," balas Harry ketus, biasanya ia tak pernah seperti itu. sekali lagi ini karena rasa cemburunya. Cemburu, apa ia cemburu pada Victor yang bisa berpasangan dengan Hermione. Itu sangat jelas, tetapi itu artinya….

Ia menyukai Hermione.

Jangan konyol Harry, dia sahabat baikmu.

Yeah betul.

Harry terus saja berkecamuk dengan batinnya, menyangkal bahwa ia menyukai Hermione sampai pesta dansa super menyebalkan itu berakhir.

Hari-hari berikutnya tak ada kata tenang bagi Harry, masalah Hagrid, tugas kedua yang semakin dekat dan dia belum berhasil memecakannya dan yang paling membuat hidupnya cukup tersiksa adalah soal Hermione. Hatinya terasa bergetar saat berada didekatnya dan faktanya dimana ada Harry selalu ada Hermione, bayangkan betapa risaunya Harry menghadapi hal itu.

Ketika tengah melaksanakan tugas keduanya di Danau Hitam, Harry melihat Hermione terikat, matanya tertutup, kepalanya terkulai lemah dibahu, dan yang gelembung-gelembung kecil tak hentinya keluar dari mulutnya. Harry mendekat padanya, bersiap melepaskan tali yang mengikatinya sebelum beberapa duyung menariknya menjauh Hermione.

"Ambil sanderamu sendiri," kata salah satunya, Harry menolak keras. "Tugasmu adalah mendapatkan temanmu sendiri."

"Dia temanku juga!" Harry menunjuk kearah Hermione, khawatir sekali melihat betapa lemahnya tubuh Hermione. Tetapi para duyung tetap tidak memperbolehkannya, untung Krum berhasil menyelamatkannya. Walaupun agak kesal ia harus berterimakasih padanya.

"Hebat sekali Harry," seru Hermione saat ia tengah diobati oleh Madam Pomfrey. "Kau berhasil, kau berhasil menemukan caranya." Tambahnya bersemangat.

"Er…" Harry tak bisa berkata apa-apa, terlalu gugup dipuji seperti itu oleh Hermione.

"Ada kumbang air dirambutmu, Herm-ayon-nini." Kata Krum, Harry memandangnya tak suka, karena ia mendapatkan kesan bahwa dia ingin mengembalikan perhatiaan Hermione padanya.

Sayangnya kau tak bisa, Harry mencela. Hermione menyapu kumbang itu tak sabar dan kembali menatap Harry. "Tapi kau jauh melampaui batas waktu, Harry apa kau menemukan kami dengan lama?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku cuku cepat."

Fleur menghampiri Harry, mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan adiknya. Dan mencium kedua pipinya, dari sudut pandang matanya Harry merasa bahwa Hermione tampak marah. Entah karena Fleur yang menciumnya atau Fleur mencium Ron.

Hari itu adalah pelajaran Ramuan, biasa bagi Harry, Ron dan Hermione memilih duduk di meja paling belakang. Hermione membuka majalah yang dilemparkan oleh Pansy Parkinson saat mereka baru saja masuk. Persis ditengah majalah, terpampang foto Harry dan sebuah artikel berjudul _Rahasia Derita Cinta Harry Potter._

Sebuah artikel yang luar biasa menyebalkan bagi Harry, apalagi Hermione ikut andil besar didalamnya. Rita Skeeter, si pembuat artikel telah suskses menjadikan Hermione seperti gadis nakal. Apalagi perkataan Krum 'belum pernah merasa seperti ini dengan gadis lain' dalam majalah Witch Weekly itu membuat amarahnya semakin berkobar-kobar. Parkinson memperparah dengan bilang Hermione menggunakan Ramuan Cinta untuk memikat lelaki terkenal seperti Harry dan Krum.

Asal kau tahu saja, Hermione tak perlu Ramuan Cinta untuk membuat cowok terpesona padanya. Harry sejenak mendelik pada Parkinson yang tertawa tanpa suara. Berani mengatai Hermione jelek padahal dirinya lebih dari kata jelek.

Kebangkitan Lord Voldemort, kematian Cedric Diggory, ketidakpercayaan Kementerian padanya membuat kepala Harry ingin pecah saat itu juga. Meskipun ia tidak mempunyai keluarga yang menyayanginya, tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki sahabat. Ron dan juga …. Hermione. Gadis itu kini tengah tersenyum cerah, memandang kumbang dalam toples ditangannya yang ternyata adalah Rita Skeeter. Akhirnya dia bisa membalas perilakunya.

Hogwarts Express berhenti menandakan jika kini mereka sudah sampai diperon Sembilan tiga perempat. Anak-anak berbondong-bondong keluar dari kereta menghampiri keluarga mereka yang sudah menunggu. Dan Harry mendapati Paman Vernon ketika melewati palang.

"Sampai ketemu Harry, jangan lupa mengirim surat," kata Ron, yang mendahului Harry pergi bersama keluarga Weasley yang lain.

Dan tinggallah Harry dan Hermione.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus mengirimiku surat," kata Hermione seperti tak mau dibantah.

"Yeah tentu, setiap minggu jika perlu," balas Harry, keduanya tergelak.

"Bye, Harry!"

Hermione melakukan hal yang belum pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya, mencium pipi Harry. Harry diam membeku tetapi otaknya bekerja dengan keras memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Positif.

Dia memang menyukai Hermione, lebih tepatnya mencintainya, mungkin. Dia harus bilang pada Hermione, ia mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencarinya tetapi bukannya melihat Hermione, dia malah melihat Paman Vernon yang merengut menatapnya.

"Cepatlah sedikit Harry, aku orang sibuk," katanya masam, langsung berbalik mendahuluinya berjalan.

Sial, ini liburan musim panas. Itu artinya dia baru bisa menyatakan perasaannya tahun ajaran depan.

******************FIN******************

**RnR please **


End file.
